


StarDust

by judgeofjudge



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgeofjudge/pseuds/judgeofjudge





	StarDust

“所以，”雷狮不动声色地挑了挑眉，“你这是来求我帮你，安迷修大师？”  
“是……”安迷修心情复杂地回答，他看着雷狮一身华丽精致的王子装扮，懒洋洋地靠在豪华的单人沙发上接见他，除了一进门就屏退了左右的工作人员，一切并没有任何异常，这只是一场普通的外交会面，或者说紧急求援。  
安迷修冷静下来，心一横又补充说，“这不是帮我，这是为了挽救即将在这个银河系消亡的共和制。”  
“那关我什么事呢？”雷狮漫不经心地说，“银河议会都被彻底渗透了，你们绝地圣殿还忙着内战，共和国就要完了，大势所趋，让它完去吧。”  
“可是，”安迷修忍不住向前了一步，“雷王星也是银河系的一员，一旦银河系落入专制统治了，覆巢之下焉有完卵？”  
“我们雷王星地处偏远，自给自足，是银河共和国还是帝国，对我们其实没有多大影响。”雷狮淡淡地说，“有本事他们来搞我试试。”  
“雷狮，银河系经历了近百年的战火才建立了共和国，现在它要倒退回蒙昧的旧时代了，这难道真的是你想看到的吗？”  
雷狮冷笑一声，“为什么不想呢？安迷修大师，”他站起来，身体略微前倾，仰视着一脸凛然的绝地武士，“现在邪恶要战胜你的正义了，所有人，不是帮凶，就是沉默的羔羊。邪不压正的信条已经破灭了，你要怎么办呢？我真想看看。”  
“我来，”安迷修毫不退缩地和他对视着，“是希望你不会成为帮凶。”  
“好啊，你可以求我。”雷狮丢下轻飘飘的一句话，转过身，重新舒适地陷进沙发里，还高高地架起了一条腿。  
“不过，你都为了大局那么委曲求全了，是不是应该拿出点求人的态度啊？”  
安迷修哑口无言，他来之前不是没想过会被刁难，只是十万火急，他也只能硬着头皮飞过来了。再见到雷狮，他才意识到，不说原谅，恐怕雷狮从来没有想过要放过他。  
他所爱的小王子，有着超乎常人的固执与偏激，远超出他的想象……安迷修怔了怔，可他自己呢，他难道不是，心中总是挂着这样一段悬而不决的往事，又有哪一天放下过呢？  
安迷修垂下了眼睛，他走到年轻的小王子面前，单膝弯屈，缓缓地跪下去。  
“殿下，请您出兵吧。”  
而雷狮依旧一脸冷漠，他托着腮，居高临下地看着他，一句话也不说。  
安迷修忍不住抬起了头。  
“雷狮，过去的事情，是我对不起你。你有什么不高兴，可以冲我来。”  
“可这是我们两个的个人恩怨，没必要牵扯到天下存亡的大局上。”  
说完，他看见雷狮一下握紧了茶几上的杯子，下意识以为他要抓起杯子砸过来，结果等了一会儿，雷狮只是优雅地拿起杯子喝了口水，甚至舔了舔嘴唇，紧接着，视线毫不掩饰地落在安迷修干涸的双唇上，暗示性地笑了笑，什么话也没说。  
安迷修不知道自己到底领会了什么或者怎样领会的，总之他回过神的时候，已经拉开了雷狮的拉链，握惯了剑柄的手，正握着久违了的庞然大物，小心翼翼地掏出来。  
雷狮撇了撇嘴角，从善如流地岔开双腿，换了个更舒适的姿势，方便那颗毛茸茸的脑袋更深地埋进自己的大腿中间。  
安迷修很久没有做这事了，何况他原本也经验寥寥，然而他还是卖力地含住，塞进口腔的深处。  
雷狮的尺寸太超过了，硬起来就把他的嘴塞得满满当当的，安迷修努力换了口气，红着脸回想着，当时雷狮究竟玩了什么唇舌间的小花样，把他逼得很快就低泣不已。  
于是他又把那根东西吐出来，试着用舌尖去舔舐下面的沟壑，一点点往外，一直舔到滑腻的顶端，然后吮住，重新含进去，摩擦着勉强收紧的口腔内壁，一直抵到脆弱的喉咙。  
就这样笨拙地伺弄了一会儿，雷狮完全没有要释放的迹象，还大了一圈。安迷修试图动一动酸麻的嘴，后知后觉地意识到，雷狮不配合他，他是吸不出来的。  
安迷修眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，勉强含住那根滑腻的肉刃，一边略微抬起脸去看雷狮。  
雷狮低头，似笑非笑地看着他，视线里只有冷漠。  
安迷修在心里默默地叹了一口气，把嘴里的东西拔出来，认命地去解自己的腰带。  
亚麻腰带被放在手边的茶几上，再是佩在腰间的光剑，雷狮瞥了一眼，重新扭回头盯着正在把自己的下半身一件件脱干净的绝地武士。  
从口袋里摸出治伤的药油，安迷修很不自在地扯了扯身前的上衣，当着雷狮的面，伸出两根手指沾了点药油，就红着脸把手指塞进了身后的衣摆下。  
在雷狮好整以暇的视线打量下，安迷修前面的衣摆很快被顶起来了，鼓鼓囊囊的，根本遮掩不住。他实在扩张不下去了，潦草地弄了几下，就皱着眉头抽出了手指。  
刚插进去头部的时候，两个人都倒吸了一口凉气，太紧了……这两具身体，已经很久没有这样契合在一起了。  
年轻的绝地武士赤着双足，脚尖踩着柔软的长绒地毯，扶着小王子的肩膀，屏着气慢慢地坐下去，一口气吃进了半根。  
安迷修短暂地松了口气，只是手止不住地颤抖，紧绷着攀在雷狮肩上，手指不觉深陷进去。  
他艰难地直起腰，往上挺了挺，抽出一小截，再坐下去。  
雷狮也耐不住了，伸手抓住挺翘的臀瓣，用力揉捏了几把，安迷修下意识往后缩，反而把自己完全送进那双火热的手里，简直逼得他不得不挣扎着摆动起腰肢，反而带起身下一阵摩擦。雷狮这才抬起头，注视着那双低垂着无所隐遁的眼睛，喘着粗气说，“……我说，你们绝地武士，不是不能和人做爱的吗？”  
小王子挑了挑嘴角，刻意加重了称呼，“安迷修大师？”  
安迷修听得脚尖一软，一个趔趄几乎整个扑到雷狮怀里，双手连忙抵上前胸，然而身下已经再次吞进去了大半根。安迷修被这一下顶得说不出话，像是脱水的鱼，张着嘴喘了好一会，才勉力稳住气息。  
安迷修低着头，想避开雷狮的注视，却始终无法忽略那道灼热的视线，像射线一样打在他脸上。他思来想去，纠结着这无法逃避的一切，最后，他闭上了双眼，低哑着嗓子开口。  
“……雷狮，我不做绝地武士了。”一行泪水从紧闭的眼皮缓缓淌下。  
“请你……”  
沉默，彻头彻尾的沉默之后，只听见一声冷笑，安迷修诧异地睁开眼睛，一下对上雷狮怒气冲冲的脸。还来不及反应，他已经被整个抱了起来。  
“雷狮……快放开我！”  
安迷修惊慌失措地喊出声，事实上，他只能别无选择地搂紧他的脖子，雷狮还插在他的身体里，毫无顾忌地走动，两具亲密无间的身体随之不停颠簸，密道紧张地收缩着，被肿胀的肉刃一次次破开、深入。  
当后背抵上大门的时候，坚实的支撑让安迷修松了口气，雷狮却没有给他更多喘息的余地，双臂强行撑开他的大腿，一刻不停地顶弄起来。  
安迷修很快被逼出了低低的泣音，或许是这样的姿势让他太过羞耻，他甚至腾出一只手，手背胡乱地遮住了眼皮。  
雷狮勾起嘴角，托着他的腰臀往上顶了顶，好让那腿间脆弱的部位更明显地暴露出来。大腿被迫向上抬起，衣摆随之滑落，露出腿根那一圈裹得严严实实的绷带，已经被体液搞得一片狼藉。  
雷狮歪过头盯了片刻，意味不明地冷哼了一声，就放下了安迷修，一边把自己拔了出来。  
安迷修正紧闭着双眼逃避现实，只听雷狮在他耳边冷哼了一声，突然把他放下来，安迷修不明就里地睁开眼睛，可发软的双腿还没站稳，就被雷狮一把翻了个面。  
他下意识扶住门板，支撑住不断下滑的身体，可雷狮已经握住他的腰，强行往后拖了拖，迫使他翘起臀部，然后掰开滑腻的臀瓣，就着体液重新操了进去。  
安迷修忍不住呻吟出声，雷狮听见了，低头舔了舔他的耳朵。  
“小点声，”雷狮的声线压得低低的，透着格外的甜蜜与体贴，“外面还有那么多人呢。”  
安迷修咬住下唇，重新把脸埋进了臂弯里，粗重的喘息也陆续截断在里面，只是从肩膀到背脊还在颤抖着起起伏伏，雷狮把他按在门上，用坚硬的肉刃钉住，继续接连不断地操弄。  
高潮没顶的时候，安迷修短促地抽噎了一声，一下又把脸埋得更深了。雷狮正发狠地用力插他，一边强迫他扭过头，扳过他的脸凑上去。  
他们贴得太近了，这是一个恍若亲吻的距离，雷狮却没有再近一步，他凝视着那双翠绿的眼眸，湿漉漉地睁大了，正非常不好地看着他。  
“安迷修，你做不做绝地武士，我才不在乎，”雷狮冷冷地说，“你滚吧。”

半年后。  
安迷修坐在空空荡荡的宫殿大堂里，上次他来雷王星，已经是半年前的事了，当时也是在这里等候。小王子晾了他半天，才不情不愿地接见他，在那个房间。  
安迷修扭头看看身后紧闭的房门，不安地换了个坐姿，却更加如坐针毡了。  
无疑，这次小王子晾了他更久。  
两个月前在首都，他最后一次见到雷狮，那阵子他被绝地议会调过去和雷王星的援军共事，只好每天小心翼翼地哄着不高兴的小王子，尽管后者总是视而不见地甩甩尾巴走开，或者半夜三更一脸冷漠地打开他的房门。  
后来雷狮受了伤，就被送回雷王星疗养，那以后也再没有音信传回了。  
所以，这次雷狮该不会打定主意不露面吧？  
安迷修忐忑地站起来，他等了大半天，现在天已经全黑了，大堂里也剩下几个值守的工作人员，这么晚了，雷狮……可能真的不打算见他了。  
要这样就回去么……安迷修沮丧地揪了揪翘起的乱发，却突然听见电梯“叮”的一声，紧接着是一连串熟悉的电子音。  
安迷修循声一看，电梯门打开了，里面滚出了一只圆乎乎的猫咪机器人。  
“BB-R！”  
安迷修下意识喊了它一声，快步走向电梯。  
啊！被侦察目标发现了——BB-R弯了弯天线，赶紧倒退着滚回电梯里，并立刻伸出猫爪关闭了电梯门。  
半小时后，BB-R显眼的体型出现在另一个楼梯的出口，自以为隐蔽地探头探脑了一会儿，安迷修只好配合它假装什么也没看到，倒是那几个工作人员都在拼命憋笑。  
等到BB-R回去复命了，其中一位小姐才笑着去端了些点心过来。  
“安迷修大师，您一定饿了。”  
安迷修这时也早已饥肠辘辘了，然而被小王子晾了一天，没有半点进食的胃口；只是眼前美丽的小姐盛情难却，安迷修也只好面带微笑地感谢几句，并抓了块小面包。  
还没啃上两口，安迷修的晚餐就来了。

“不用那么拘谨，”女王殿下笑盈盈地说，“看你在那里等了好久了。我一个人吃饭无聊，陪我一起吃吧。”  
安迷修垂着双眼说“是”，余光瞄到女王的容颜，倒和雷狮真有七八分相似；想到雷狮，安迷修心中一阵忧愁，又不敢流露出半分，只好默默地切着自己盘子里的羊排。  
“说起来，我和你师傅还是旧识，”女王看起来有些惆怅，“好多年没见到他了。”  
“原来是这样么……”可师傅从没提到过这段。  
安迷修想了想，还是把后半句咽了回去，抬起头说，“陛下，上次那么十万火急的时刻，多亏雷王星的援军及时赶到……我们绝地武士一直很感念您的帮助，师傅也是。”  
“没什么，现在不都搞定了么？”女王毫不介怀地笑笑，“再说，也是我儿子一直折腾我要我签援助令，你可以去谢他。”  
“嗯，”安迷修不好意思地点点头，“那是当然，我一定好好谢谢小王子……”  
“谢什么谢。”  
雷狮没好气地径直走了进来，倒把安迷修吓了一跳，心想看看他的伤好些了没，但听这语气，心想还是不要正面招惹他的好，一边又低下了头。  
“狮狮，你来干什么呀？”女王笑眯眯地看着他。  
“陪你吃饭。”雷狮理直气壮地拉开椅子，冲服务员招了招手，“我也要羊排！”  
“咦，你不是吃过晚饭了么？”女王费解地问。  
雷狮振振有词地说，“吃过了就不能再吃一顿吗？”再说，一会儿说不定还要吃夜宵呢。  
“好吧，正好你的老朋友安迷修大师在，你也陪我们聊聊。”  
雷狮轻轻地“哼”了一声，看也不看安迷修。  
这顿饭吃得安迷修无比紧张，雷狮虽然不看他，但他总能感觉到，那小狮子般敏锐而凌厉的视线，时不时在自己身上逡巡。  
然而，女王全程都在若无其事地和他说话，他只好打起精神，一板一眼且不失礼貌地回答，雷狮除了笑了几次和哼了几声，就没开过口。  
一顿饭吃到后半段，安迷修纵然食不知味，也塞了不少食物进去，何况雷王星的料理也确实精致可口。这时，服务员过来，又上了好几道甜品。  
雷狮奇怪地问，“怎么今天菜那么多？”  
“安迷修大师远道而来，我让厨房多做几道点心拿来尝尝。”女王偏过头看他，“来尝尝这个，海盐焦糖冰淇淋，你小时候爱吃的。”  
“不了不了，我回去睡觉了。”  
雷狮瞥了安迷修一眼，悻悻地要站起来，忽然就被女王叫住了。  
“对了，上次和你说起那几个公主，还记得么？”女王暗示性地冲着雷狮笑笑，“刚好今天外交部的人带了照片给我，你要看看吗？”  
雷狮愣了一下，反应过来立刻大声说，“好啊，是那几个想和我约会的公主吗？”  
“对，你年纪也不小了，”女王一脸慈祥地说，“都是年轻人可以多接触接触，你说是吧？狮狮。”  
女王再次咬重了尾音，安迷修听了，不得不再次强忍住笑意。不过这轻微的表情变化，自然没躲过雷狮的视线，小王子立刻不悦，“说了多少次了，别叫我狮狮。”  
女王妈妈不解，“狮狮不是挺可爱的吗！”  
雷狮正要生气，女王的秘书及时拿了一打照片过来；安迷修只见雷狮兴致勃勃地接过照片，轻微地皱了皱眉头，把椅子把女王那边拉了拉。  
安迷修有些好奇，又不好意思看，只好低下头继续对付面前的千层蛋糕，对面不时传来“这个不错吧？”、“还行”一类的声音，安迷修一小口一小口地挖蛋糕吃，恨不得把自己埋进蛋糕里。  
只听女王说了一句，“你说这个公主不错，那明天安排你们约会怎么样？”  
安迷修用余光瞟了一眼，发现雷狮顿时拉长了脸。  
女王疑惑地问，“怎么了，刚还说好，这就不乐意了？”  
雷狮沉着脸想了一会儿，突然说，“安迷修大师明天找我有事，你说是不是啊，大师？”  
“呃？”安迷修反应过来，忙不迭地点点头，“陛下，实在抱歉，在下是有事……”  
雷狮不耐烦地撇了撇嘴，“有事不如现在就开始谈吧——母亲你慢慢吃，我们先走一步了。”  
安迷修还不明就里着，就被雷狮一把拽走了。  
临走时，雷狮的衣摆不经意扫过桌沿，倒扣在桌上的那打照片刷的一声落了地。安迷修一边匆匆忙忙地向女王告退，一边实在忍不住看了一眼散落在地的照片。  
“看什么看。”小王子不高兴起来，拽得更用力了。

“雷狮……”安迷修盯着雷狮上半身严严实实的浴袍，忽然小声问，“你的伤，好点了么？”  
“关你什么事？”雷狮不悦地说，“你能不能专心点？”  
“这，这并没有不关在下的——呃，”安迷修忽然捂住了嘴，“你能不能，慢点……”  
“噢，那你倒是说说看关你什么事。”雷狮嘴上不紧不慢地说着，身下完全没有放慢动作，反而一口气顶到了最深处。  
“这、这个，”安迷修断断续续地说，“我这次回来，是真的不当绝地武士了，我对你……”  
雷狮想起上次听到这句话，顿时把脸拉得老长，一言不发地开始插他。安迷修察觉到他有些不快，立刻改口，“我不说了，你不要生气哦。”  
雷狮倒也没为难他，只是板着脸不说话，只顾着干他。  
安迷修压抑着喉间的声音，一边想着说点什么调节一下气氛，憋了半天才憋出一句，“狮狮……是你的小名吗？”  
雷狮满头黑线地说，“不是！”说完又补充道，“是也不许叫，听见没有！”  
安迷修后知后觉地反应过来，见雷狮这幅炸毛的样子，就很想撸一把，这样想的时候，他也这样做了。  
“别这样，明明这个小名都把你叫可爱了。”安迷修抬手摸了摸小王子蓬松乱翘的头发，“狮狮？”  
雷狮一爪子把他的手拍下去，低头叼着他的耳朵尖说，“你信不信，你叫一声，我晚上就多干你一次，尽管叫。”  
安迷修往枕头里缩了缩，忍不住问他，“那你明天，还要和那个……”安迷修，难以启齿地说，“那个，长着章鱼头的优雅的公主殿下约会么？”  
“你可闭嘴吧！”雷狮气不打一处来，狠狠地顶了他几下，“我看你就是想看我笑话，这么想我去约会不如你陪我去！”  
安迷修被顶得一下噎得说不出话，缓了好一会儿，才确定雷狮今晚就是在故意刺激他，于是呆呆地问，“那你不去，女王陛下那边不好交代吧？”  
雷狮听了，又好气又好笑地说，“你以为，我妈妈会不知道我们现在在干什么吗？”  
安迷修睁大了眼睛，紧接着慌不择路地捂住脸，近乎呻吟地说，“原来只有我被蒙在鼓里啊……”  
雷狮轻轻地哼了一声。  
“安迷修，你还有力气说那么多废话，看来是我还不够用力。”  
“没……”安迷修还来不及反对，已经被抽出来翻了个面。当雷狮再次使劲插进去，比上一次更大、更深了，安迷修一口咬住了柔软的枕头角，这下是再说不出什么话了。


End file.
